


我觉得我大嫂对我有意思

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 想操桃的心已经安耐不住，然而。





	我觉得我大嫂对我有意思

**Author's Note:**

> OOC、YY。  
> 看了应该会瞎眼。

“警察同志，我是一个黑帮的二把手，后来成了一把手，然后被你们抓了，为什么会被抓，因为我大嫂总想让我操他。  
我大嫂是个男人，没错，迷得我father神魂颠倒的妖物是个男人。大嫂是个中国人，他之前在另一个帮派手底下干活，听说是在和老大谈生意的时候笑了一下，老大就被套住了。  
我他妈当时听了小弟说这个瓜，我狠狠的给了他一巴掌，滚你妈的，father才不是那种偶像剧里的傻逼男二。  
然而当那个中国人挽着father的胳膊，穿金戴银的走到我面前的时候，我差点跪下来，被闪瞎的。father真的很宠这个小兔崽子，要啥买啥，现在住宅院子里还有只孔雀，就因为大嫂说毛好看，想要。  
我都快哭了，原来做情妇是如此幸福的事情吗？我整天在外面拼了老命，枪子都吃了不知道多少个，还不及大嫂桃花眼一瞟让father笑得跟十八岁怀春少年一样。  
我以为father过不了几天就会对这个男人没了兴趣，然而我又错了。这他妈已经半年了，两个人恩恩爱爱如胶似漆，我现在就算收到两个人的喜帖也不会吃惊。  
原本我想有个大嫂稳住father的家庭也不是不行，毕竟大嫂除了能花钱也没什么不好，father的暴脾气都被大嫂磨的好了许多，笑容多了，语气和蔼了，手下工作业绩也上去了，我这个苦命二把手也乐得开花了。  
就是收拾那几个想对大嫂动手动脚的倒霉蛋有点麻烦，按照老大的吩咐把尸体一个个挂在大桥上，寒风瑟瑟我在发抖，只能吸烟，狠狠骂句狗男男。  
我想这对神仙眷侣安安生生过上几年也挺好，说句不好听，没准哪天我father人就没了，这大嫂苦日子就到了。结果没成想，大嫂开始盯上了我，未雨绸缪，厉害啊小骚货。

我注意到大嫂想勾引我最早是在一次狩猎会上，鬼知道father从哪里看来的宫廷玩法，非得去打猎，father现在这些动物可都宝贵的紧，你可别没因为放火杀人贩毒进号子里反而因为猎杀国家保护动物，岂不笑死个人。好在这个活动不经常办，这次是大嫂来了后第一次遇上。  
活动开始前，我叼着烟在大树边解手，低头尿得好好的，眼一瞥就看见一个女人，奥不对是大嫂，大嫂头发有点长，听说最近流行，我这种土老帽自然不能理解，但配着大嫂中性的长相还挺美，他穿着黑色的风衣，黑色高领毛衣，黑色长裤，黑色的靴子，妈的，不知道的还以为他奔丧。  
连那双勾人的桃花眼都画着烟熏妆，神色漠离，在森林里秋色的暖意中格外突兀。我和那双眼睛对视了一下，一瞬间的心动，像看见了女神，冬日女神来无情收割秋天这个半死不活的老头子的生命，然后我就尿到了脚上，大嫂笑得弯了腰。  
说实话，大嫂不说话不笑的时候美得是我女神，一开口一笑那就是女神经。浓重口音的拉丁语从大嫂嘴里往外蹦，要纸吗？  
不要纸，我现在想要你的那张嘴。我被我那一瞬间的邪念吓到了，难道真的是好吃不过饺子，好睡不过嫂子？  
我连忙把抖了抖我的鸟，提起裤子头也不回的走了，留给了大嫂一个自认潇洒的背影。  
对了，大嫂叫什么来着？tao？中文真难呢。

自打那次我渐渐发现大嫂真的在勾引我，和老大撒娇的时候，用余光看着我的反应，有时候还会故意舔一下嘴唇，老大没空的话他还会叫我陪他买衣服逛商场，他特别爱撒娇，让我给他买这买那，我还没法子，一一顺了他的意，因为那样他就会挽着我的手靠着我，用拉丁语叫我daddy，这谁能扛得住啊？真不知道他这些勾男人的招式是从哪学的。

之后有一次，我们聚在一起吃饭，我，大嫂，father，还有几个不配拥有姓名的干部。  
说实话那天我就是在盼着大嫂来，可快要吃饭了大嫂才抱着个小狗穿着白衬衫的过来了。他坐在了我旁边，我觉得他是故意的。吃饭的时候大家在有一搭没一搭的说最近生意怎么样，又抓住了几个叛徒。大嫂也参与了谈话，别的不说，我以前以为他就光知道花钱买买买和撒娇，结果现在才发现他对家族的了解不比我少，怕是father在枕边一点点告诉他的。  
我还正想着father会用什么语气来告诉他这些血腥残忍的事情又不伤及他干净单纯的内心，他的脚突然勾上了我的小腿，我浑身一僵，我虽然快四十了，但毫不夸张我当场就硬了。  
你想想一个眼神比女人还媚的男人像个婊子一样用他的脚趾划过你的小腿，慢慢摩擦，脸上却带着清纯少女看向恋爱对象的崇拜与喜爱望着我的老大。  
我是最后一个离席的，鸡巴软了，但脑子里全是那骚货的样子，还有小腿上留下的感觉。  
我当晚留在了father的家里，晚上睡不着，总感觉大嫂正在和老大激情做爱，内心甚是不爽，就跑到小花园里看着傻逼孔雀抽烟。  
烟刚扎嘴里，发现没拿火机，把自己都气笑了，想着大不了不抽了，看看孔雀赏赏月也不错。  
结果大嫂出现了，迎着月光，红色绒睡袍，我的女神来了。  
还带着火，为我饥渴的屌和肺都给予了慰问。  
我抽着烟站在他身边，他也抽着烟，身为墨西哥人的我比他高了一个头，稍稍偏头就可以看见大嫂光洁的胸膛和奶子，我他妈又硬了。  
‘大嫂，你中文名叫什么来着？’  
女神瞥了我一眼，懒洋洋吹出一口烟，“黄、子、韬。”  
他说的极慢，就怕我记不住，我确实也没记住，光看着他嘴唇里的红色小舌了。  
操，警官，他是真的美。

我们俩就一个望月一个看孔雀呆了快半个小时，我反正一点都不想走，但我怕老大看见，准备找个借口走人。  
女神却抢先一步开了口。  
‘弹起我心爱的土琵琶，唱起那动人的歌谣。’  
大嫂声音软软细细的格外好听，我听不懂中文，好奇就问他什么意思。他笑嘻嘻的扑到我怀里，在说我爱你呢。  
桃花眼都染上了红晕，温软的身体紧紧靠在我的身上，他抱着我，头埋在我的肩上，如获珍宝。  
那个时候我终于理解了father。  
当一个人的全世界的感觉真爽。

然后我制定了暗杀计划，伪装成我们死对头下的手，计划很成功。那天我们干部开会，在一家唐人街的一家火锅店。  
我看着father从车上下来，笑脸相迎，内心百感交集。  
我尊称你一句father，只为了杀你操你老婆，familia这种东西虚幻的不行，你看，我是个mudra也是你familia里的一员。thank you，next。  
大楼那端枪声一响，father的大脑被打穿了个洞，红红白白的东西溅了我一脸加一身，操，恶心吐了。黄子韬这个小王八蛋倒是机智的不行，坐在车里窗户都关的紧紧的，脏东西全溅到车上，自己倒是干干净净。但做戏也要做全套，他立马下车哭着要抱住血肉模糊的尸体，好一出感人爱情。  
我赶忙大喊诶呀，你赶紧跟我走，此地不宜久留。小骚货冲我吼，去你妈的，老子要带他走。  
走你妈呢，还演上瘾了？我挥了几下手，示意狙击手再来几枪，砰砰在脚边开枪，吓得我一个激灵，拉着黄子韬就往车里窜，留着father一个人在地上着凉。

‘我操，你找的啥鸡巴狙击手？吓死我了。’上了车黄子韬立马收好眼泪，嫌弃的拿出手帕擦干净自己手上的血。  
我翻了个白眼，凑过去想亲他，‘夸夸你老公得行？干的多漂亮。’  
然后我‘老婆’给了我一巴掌，‘滚，脏死了。’  
我脾气也好，不对他发火，下了车到了点，抽出手枪对着司机脑袋就是一枪，毕竟他听到了不该听的东西。  
黄子韬似乎很嫌弃我的做法，看都没看我一眼转身回到宅子里去逗狗，一口一口宝贝叫得紧。我真不懂那个破狗有什么宝贵的，迟早要被我收拾。  
我当时干了件大事吧，想着该快活一下了，凑着要上了黄子韬，结果被他一巴掌呼开了，他说什么中国人比较保守，要把初夜留在结婚的时候，我一想，诶呀妈呀，这不就代表连father都还没操过这个婊子。  
说真的那几个月我连婴儿房要怎么布置都想好了。”

男人冷漠的看着坐在对面的寸头警察。

“接着你就把我抓走了，国际刑警。”

被点到名的警察同志不好意思的咳嗽了几下，“完了 ？”  
男人点点头，警察同志无奈的敲敲桌子，“我听你讲了快一个小时的恋爱故事，你不准备说点你酷炫的犯罪经历？”  
“呵，我又不傻，我等我律师，我跟你说这些是我等的无聊。”  
“哦，好吧，不过我告诉你，你这次算是栽了，怕是出不去了，做好准备吧。”警察同志站起身，收拾了一下桌子，准备走人。  
“等一下！”  
“嗯？”  
警察看着一脸温柔的男人，多多少少猜到他要说什么，“放心吧，黄子韬顶多判十几年，还能出来。”  
“你让他做污点证人吧，别让他进去了，他受不了监狱的。”  
警察翻了个白眼，挥了挥手，走了出去。

“黄子韬你可以啊，把这人迷的都失了智了。”  
“凡哥你别气嘛，他们连亲都没亲我，别生气，来，亲一个。”

国际刑警黄子韬卧底任务完美结束。


End file.
